The present invention relates generally to lures and other attractive devices for fishing, and more specifically to a fishing lure which is directionally controllable by an angler using the lure.
Sport and commercial fishing are world-wide industries in which people of all skill levels participate. Throughout the world, anglers search for effective ways to find and catch fish. Fish are often found in certain areas of lakes, rivers, and streams that are difficult for anglers to position their lures.
For example, casting a lure in or near vegetation, under docks, and under low hanging branches often presents challenges for the delivery of the lure. However, such dwelling areas oftentimes provide favorable fishing areas. Thus, anglers often cast lures in such locations and oftentimes, the lure can become caught or snagged (e.g., because of weeds, low hanging branches, and other obstructions). When lures become caught or snagged, the angler often loses the lure or is at least unable to conveniently reach the area to retrieve the lure. Since conventional lures provide for a straight return path to the angler, even if an angler is skilled enough to avoid snags and other obstructions on the cast of the lure, the risk of the lure being drawn into obstructions between the angler and the return path of the lure often results in snagging. As a result, many favorable fishing areas are not accessible to anglers due to such obstructions and because of the risk of losing the lure.